


Sweet Awakening

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Married Couple, Niles has a soft gooey center, Romance, Sappy, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, this may taste like diabetes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6251911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He came back to find Niles asleep on their bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> _Any, any, Something fluffy._

He came back to his private quarters to find his husband asleep on their bed. At first he wasn't sure he wanted to wake him, he looked so peaceful and Corrin didn't want to disturb one of Niles's rare peaceful slumbers.

"Heh..." He sighed a little, kneeling next to the bed, reaching a hand out to gently caress Niles's cheek. "Sometimes he almost looks innocent. Almost..."

"Hm...?" Niles began to stir, and Corrin momentarily froze with guilt until he noticed the smile. "I guess I was pretty tired after all. But...was that the best way you could think of to wake me?" Corrin chuckled.

"Sorry. I'll try something crazier next time."

"Hey..." Niles uncurled a little, shifted over and patted the space next to him. "Lie down with me?"

He didn't have to ask even once. Corrin laid down on the soft mattress, nestling close to his husband's warm body and draping his cloak over the two of them. Niles's cloak followed suit, then his arm across Corrin's waist, pulling him closer. Corrin rested his cheek against the man's shoulder, murmuring softly.

"Better?"

"Much." Niles kissed the top of his head, sighing. "I always sleep my best with you in my arms. Don't get me wrong, this mattress is fluffier than a cloud, but..."

"I know." Corrin smiled, nuzzling Niles's shoulder. "Mm...you're so warm. I don't know how I ever slept so well without you." He felt Niles's arms wrap snugly around him, a gently kiss to his hairline.

"Someday I promise I'll feel worthy of such praise." Corrin frowned a little, kissing Niles's collarbone through his tunic. _Damaged or not, you mean the world to me._

He drifted off to sleep, nestled between their cloaks and the soft mattress and Niles's embrace.


End file.
